walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Cooper (Fear)
Cooper, most commonly referred to as Coop, is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a resident and a militia member of the Broke Jaw Ranch community. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Cooper's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "TEOTWAWKI" Cooper is at Charlene's memorial service with the other residents listening to Pat talk about her daughter. The next morning, he is having breakfast with friends as Jeremiah informs the crowd about the missing search party. When Jeremiah asks for volunteers to find the search party, Cooper is among those to raise their hand. "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" Cooper is among the search party to search for the downed helicopter and Phil McCarthy and his soldiers at the outpost. Before leaving for the mission, he taunts Madison about her ability to defend herself out in the wild. While on the road, they make a stop and put down the infected inmates and guards from a crashed prison bus so they don't ever stumble upon the ranch. After witnessing Madison's ability to fight, he apologizes for his earlier remarks. Upon reaching the valley, they find the helicopter missing from the crash site and find the outpost eerily quiet. They quickly discover a pile of seven burned bodies, Phil's men, and Phil himself sitting on a chair reciting a poem as a crow picks at his exposed skull. After being surrounded by Qaletaqa Walker and his men, Cooper is forced to give up his weapons, water, and shoes. They are sent back to the ranch with orders to flee. During the painful trek back to the ranch, he is among his fellow comrades who agree that they should camp out for the night instead of keep walking. "Red Dirt" Cooper and his fellow militiamen along with Madison arrive at the ranch dehydrated and with bloody feet. As they are aided by the ranch residents, Cooper watches on as Mike breaks down and starts telling the crowd what Walker demanded. Later that day, Cooper and Blake witness Troy causing a scene by preventing the Trimbols from leaving the ranch. He is shocked when a fight breaks out, one that is quickly diminished by Jeremiah after a slap to Troy's face. That night, he is among the militiamen in the armory and listens to Troy's pep talk about defending the ranch. The next morning, he witnesses Madison, Nick, and Jeremiah returning with the dead Trimbol family and listens as Madison informs the crowd what happened. "The Unveiling" Cooper is part of the mission to rescue Alicia from the Black Hat Reservation. After a gunfight breaks out, he is able to escape with Alicia and the rest of the militia without being harmed. The next morning, Cooper arrives as backup when Joseph reports that someone is arriving at the gate. That night, Cooper is hanging out with the other militiamen at the mess tent and enjoying coffee. Later, he is on sentry duty with with Joseph and Blake by the gate when suddenly Joseph and Blake begin violently throwing up, having been poisoned by Ofelia's anthrax-brewed coffee. As Cooper runs through the camp, he orders terrified residents to get back into their RVs and tents for safety. He is horrified as he witnesses a zombified girl eat an elderly resident until he is attacked by a zombified militiamen. After putting down the man, he is attacked by a zombified Jimmie, though he is saved by Nick. He stays with Nick, Madison, and Alicia as they attempt to survive the outbreak in camp. "Children of Wrath" Cooper is being treated at the medical tent alongside Nick, Blake, and several other residents who fell victim to the anthrax attack. "Minotaur" Cooper is with Nick, Troy, Blake, and other members of the militia rounding up zombies crossing the border through a hole in the fence. After the corpse are burned, they rush back to the ranch after noticing Walker's convoy heading to the front gate. He watches with the other residents as members of the Black Hat tribe are welcomed onto the property. Later, he watches as Blake and Klah pat down ranchers and tribe members for weapons before allowing them into the meeting tent. He comments on Crazy Dog and asks if that's what his mother named him, in which he responds its a name given to him by his platoon. He listens during the meeting and later sits with members of the militia as Terrance grieves over the death of Gretchen. The next morning, he witnesses Terrance shoot at the Natives in which Crazy Dog subdues him. That night, he and Klah go around the ranch collecting weapons on Walker's orders and stops at Mrs. Twomey's trailer. "The Diviner" In the middle of the night, Cooper, Blake, and Gabe visit Nick and thank him for helping Troy fight the Nation. They give Nick the last rancher-controlled gun and want to rebuild the militia to fight back. That night, Cooper gathers more ranchers, including Dax Daley, to discuss re-building the militia and whether they should fight back. Back in the water line at the well, Cooper joins the brawl after an argument breaks out between the ranchers and Natives. At night, another meeting with the ranchers determine that they should try to disarm the Natives to avoid bloodshed. The next day, Cooper is among a group of ranchers planning to overrun the adobe to gain access to the armory, but the raid is canceled as Nick decides to help Alicia dig for water, prompting Cooper and the others to follow his lead. "Brother's Keeper" One morning, Cooper and Blake help dispatch a couple of zombies that have killed cattle on the ranch. Later, Cooper is among the ranchers and Natives to help defend the RV wall from the horde in an attempt to protect the ranch community. When the zombies break in, he helps take out as many as he can before he is overrun and bitten by zombies. He attempts to commit suicide but has run out of bullets, prompting Alicia to end his life out of mercy. "Sleigh Ride" Cooper appears in Madison's dream sequence. Death ;Killed By *Troy Otto (Caused) Troy secretly redirects a massive horde of walkers towards the ranch. *Zombies (Caused) When the horde gets to the ranch and attack everyone, Cooper is bitten by several walkers. *Alicia Clark (Out of Mercy) Cooper attempts to commit suicide but is out of ammunition. Instead, Alicia shoots Cooper in the head to prevent his reanimation. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Cooper has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 3 *"TEOTWAWKI" (No Lines) *"Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" *"Red Dirt" *"The Unveiling" *"Children of Wrath" (No Lines) *"Minotaur" *"The Diviner" *"Brother's Keeper" *"Sleigh Ride" (Dream, No Lines) Trivia *Cooper is credited as Coop in all of his appearances. Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Broke Jaw Ranch Category:Deceased Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Suicidal